Wireless macro communication networks are typically composed of a number of base stations, each base station including a coverage area commonly referred to as a cell. The size of the coverage area of a cell is influenced by a number of factors, including transmission power, pathloss, interference, and/or the like. Base stations are typically arranged such that the coverage areas of adjacent cells have a small area of overlap, which allows for handover from one base station to the next.